Sparring Samarra Inari vs Zero Isdeth
"I'm glad you came. I've been wanting to do this for quite a while." Said Zero who was sitting patiently in a grass field near the guild hall. "Well you asked so nicely, I couldn't refuse!" replied Lady Inari who was now standing next to Zero. Inari began to walk forward after quite a distance she turned around and shouted "Just because it's a sparring match doesn't mean im gonna go easy!" Zero whispered to himself "I'm counting on it." Zero took a low stance and started to create flames that surrounded his body. Although thin, the flames seemed to give off quite a heat. Zero threw a wave of fire in the air that shortly transformed into five crows then Shouted "LET'S DO THIS SAMARRA!" "Hmph, don't think I am going to forget about those crows you just sent up. Your moves are predictable Zero." Samarra said to her opponent as she places a summon seal mark on the ground and then pulls out three throwing knives from the pouches on her belt and aims them at Zero. Following the path of the knives, Samarra draws the katana from it's sheath on her back and charges towards the flame covered man. Zero begins to engulf his right fist in a concentrated manner making the black flames erupt. Letting the distance between Samarra and himself shorten quite a bit, three crows fly upward and two crows fly crashing to the ground. Creating large pieces of debris from the shattered ground to fly upwards deflecting the knives away from Zero, when then he suddenly sent a black flamed projectile shaped like a lion forward engulfing the debris and firing towards Samarra. Jumping to the left Samarra evades the first strike from the flame lion, but is hit on the foot, and forced to stumble a bit. "Your flame manipulation has gotten a little faster from the last time I've seen it...guess I should step up my game a bit." Samarra says in pure enjoyment of the fight she sees unfolding. Recovering from her stumble she summons up a long chain and manages to wrap it around the lions neck as it charges at her with teeth barred. Pulling tightly on the chain cause the flames to disperses across the ground in front of her. Summoning forth a long metal pole, Samarra places it in the ground where the flamed lion once stood and re-sheaths her katana to summon forth a kusarigama that becomes connected to the chain she just used. Looking towards Zero, she gives him a devious smirk and says, "Well, lets see what else you got." Zero with a smirk quickly points up. Knowing Samarra wouldn't fall for it,but still uses it as a distraction as the two crows who had plummeted to the ground earlier, came erupting from underneath Samarra's feet. Being forced to jump into the air to evade the crows, Samarra is buffed by the debris caused by the eruption, but manages to swing her kusarigama to take out the two crows. Landing on the ground, Samarra uses her High Speed spell to run around Zero and set up a boundary with four metal posts marking the edge of their fighting arena. "Alright Zero, enough games. You see this large box around you? These are the borders of our fight, so no running away ok?" Samarra says with a slight giggle, trying to remember the last time she enjoyed fighting this much. But getting tired of this long range battle, Samarra uses her magic and charges at Zero with Flash Strike, hoping to land a hit. Zero smiles and says "I wouldn't have it any other way." Zero preperaing for Samarras attack throws a swift kick to counter ,but soon realisez he has been tricked by the afterimage. Noticing Samarra was already behind swinging her weapon landing a hit on Zero's back while he was already trying to turn around. As soon as she landed a hit. One of the crows in the sky was already positioned behind her crashing into her to push her forward to Zero who although was in great pain endured to swing his body facing Samarra throwing a kick. Behind knocked down to the ground, Samarra takes advantage of the position. Although in pain from the force of Zero's kick, she places a summoning seal beneath them and shouts, "Release, Water Geyser!" And almost immediately a huge geyser of water douses both Zero and Samarra and shoots them up into the air slightly. While in the air Zero is quickly struck by one of his crows forcing him to back away. While thinking how much fun this fight is. Forming a huge smile on his face. The same fire from the crow that struck evaporates the water from the drenched Zero. Zero enjoying every moment of it still in flight launches two fire balls that turn into hundreds of tiny needles that target around Samarra giving her little visibility. Ah, the fabled 'Pelting Rain'...''Samarra thinks to herself as she rolls out of the geysers path, blinded by the amount of steam that was caused by Zero's fire against her geyser. Kneeling down she sees that the geyser left a thin sheet of water over the ground that they were fighting on. ''Perfect. ''She thinks to herself. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky and covers Samarra in a shroud of lightning. This is her infamous Luminous Cloak. They water on the ground conducts the electricity and is continuously channeled and concentrated in the four metal posts that she set up earlier. This way only the objects within the posts boundary are affected by the electrical current. Using a concentrated fire from his hands. Zero is able to maneuver in air. Using the time he bought himself by creating the steam. Zero had positioned himself behind Samarra who had her Luminous Cloak activated thinking to himself " it sure is pretty , but twice as deadly" '' Then shouts "Hey Samarra looking for someone!" Zero still not hitting the ground knowing he would be affected by the electrical currents. Fires a large Fireball at Samarra's feet. Good, he's was smart to evaporate the water first...He is still forgetting one thing though. Reaching onto her back, she unsheathes her katana once more and drives it into the ground. Its metal surface acts as a conductor and draws the electricity out of four metal posts and converges it onto the sword in their location. Shocked by what she had done, but surprisingly pleased to see how strong the Guild master is. Zero decides to go big. Creating his Inferno using the heat that had been accumulated during the fight. A small rain begins to douse them both. A golden rain, Samarra realizing it is actually fire. The rain begins affect the post she had created earlier and begin to clash with the lighting infuzed sword creating small shocks. While the single crow left flew from the steam and headed straight for Samarras location. Hmm...well this poses a challenge... Samarra thinks to herself as she amplifies her Luminous Cloak to protect her skin from the raining flames. Being forced to remove her sword from the ground, she fends off the last crow. Zero uses this opportunity to land a lethal blow to Samarra's side, his strength able to pass through layers of her lightning. Being knocked back, Samarra slides to the other side of their makeshift arena and laughs. "Well come on then! You know I'm not going to let you get another hit off like that again, you were just lucky." She teases and gets into a stance to brace herself for Zero's next attack. ''"Damn! that stings, but I can't let her know." ''Zero thinks as he feels an immense pain coursing through his arm from the lighting shrouding Samarra,but not letting it show as he was still smiling from the excitement of the fight. Zero laughs at the remark form Samarra and replies" We'll see who's the lucky one" and charges straight for Samarra creating his Fire Sword and what seems to be a trail of shadows following closely behind him. Samarra stands her ground as Zero charges straight towards her. Unbeknownst to him, this was Samarra's plan all along. A couple feet in front of her was the summoning seal she had placed at the beginning of the battle still visible on the ground. As soon as Zero places one foot near it, Samarra shouts, "Release, Pitfall!" And the earth beneath Zero's feet give way to a 20 ft deep hole. Getting prepared for a counterstrike, Samarra quickly jumps to the edge of the pitfall and concentrates the lightning from her Luminous Cloak into her hands; preparing to release a Raiton Dance. Zero with complete shock does the only thing he could think of and tosses his sword downward to the wall of the Pitfall making it pierce the wall and get stuck then using his flames to propel himself to the sword clinging on, as to not fall. Unfortunately he grabbed the sword with the arm that was hurting, basically going numb by the second. Barely clinging on when he slammed his left palm to the wall Screaming "SHADOW BLADES!" Multiple magic circles seemed to appear on the wall and then shortly after shooting out fire that looked like blades towards Samarra. "''Damn, there is only one thing to do" ''Thought Zero as black shackles began to form around his wrists. Using her Raiton Dance, she hits all the Shadow Blades with her own lighting, nullifying each attack. Seeing the black shackles and chains forming on Zero's wrist she summons forth a second blade to be able to handle the attacks that she is anticipating. Knowing that this is only a sparring match, she doesn't wish to pull out her major attacks or beast summons, so she decides that she will stick with normal weaponry. She does however make a special note in her head of where her scrolls are located in her pouch, just in case the need arises... Zero begins to laugh loudly while it seemed he was floating in air. From the shackles it seemed chains took form flickering on an off wrapping themselves to the blade stuck in the wall. Zero Shouts "You truly are amazing Samarra! I couldn't have asked for a better sparring partner, but i'm afraid this is over." Zero using his chains places himself atop of the blade and then launches himself upward using his fire as a boost. Landing on the edge of the pitfall now starring at Samarra who was at the other side. He lets out a laugh then raises his hand and shouts "I surrender!" then bows his head to Samarra. Taken aback by this sudden surrender, Samarra breaths a sigh of relief and lowers her swords. "Wow, for a minute there I wasn't sure I was going to be able hold you off much longer! If I didn't have immunity from your flames, I'm sure I would have had a lot more damaged than I do now." Returning the summoned sword, she walks toward Zero who is waiting patiently with a smile. "You know, I think your fighting style has improved greatly. You seem to be much more in tune with your magic, and have learned a variety of amazing attacks. I think if you continue to shoot off a barrage of attacks, your opponent won't stand a chance. It was even a bit of a struggle for me to counter all the moves you threw my way!" Samarra says with a giggle."But I enjoyed this match immensely and I hope to do it again sometime soon. I believe you will do great things in this upcoming tournament; I'm very excited to watch you take on the other guild!"